


They were strangers once

by Mintyxxchuu



Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Closure, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: They were strangers once.Then they were something.And Taehyun wishes they were nothing
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	They were strangers once

**Author's Note:**

> Taebin <3

They were strangers once.

Choi Soobin had just been another face in the millions of humans Kang Taehyun had met in all of his life but now the same face haunts him in his sleep and more often than not, he finds himself waking up crying like the idiot he is.

Because truly, what kind of idiot loves someone who had broken his heart like it meant nothing to him?

They were strangers once.

Then they were something.

And Taehyun wishes they were nothing.

It had been a sunny day during summer a year ago— the sun was out and the sky was clear. It was a lovely weather for the people of Seoul so a lot of them could be seen spending the day outdoors instead.

Taehyun was one of these people, having dragged by his best friends Choi Beomgyu and Huening Kai who ditched him after to make out at somewhere more private. Taehyun didn't really mind though, instead finding himself at the local bookstore to spoil himself.

Taehyun wasn't much of a reader but he loves knowledge— from studying the meaning of life to the just the simplesg trivia, Taehyun is a nerd through and through. He found himself skimming through the book shelves at the non-fiction section, searching for something that could catch his eyes.

But it wasn't a something that caught them though— it was someone.

There was a taller man standing by the fictional area which was situated right next to the last book shelf for the non-fictional one. He was handsome, enough to take Taehyun's breath away— sporting a blue hair that complimentwd his facial features well. Taehyun doesn't really believe in love at first sight but what he was feeling then came close to it.

Like a scene that came out in the movies, the beautiful stranger looked up from the book he was holding and met his eyes. Taehyun's face burned with embarassment of getting caught but the stranger only smiled at him, making his heart pick up a pace.

And Choi Soobin came crashing into his life.

They were perfect together.

Taehyun had expressed interest from the start and despite the push-and-pull, Soobin had seemed to care for him too, the very least. Dates after dates they spent together, all of them were so addicting to Taehyun that he had failed to see the storm in Soobin's eyes.

His witty mind had failed to remind him that Soobin's heart was not fully into whatever they were. That his heart was with his previous lover, an unfortunate male who had lost Soobin once that went with the name Choi Yeonjun.

Taehyun had failed to see it.

But every night when Soobin found himself struggling to sleep, Taehyun had welcomed him into his arms, wholeheartedly soothing the man from his tears and fears. Taehyun had nurtured Soobin's heart but forgot his own.

Taehyun had filled the void that Yeonjun had left.

Maybe if he wasn't so blind, he'd see the way Soobin would look at him. That in his mind, he could not stop comparing Taehyun to Yeonjun. That in his heart, Taehyun had taken only a small part of it while the rest was still in Yeonjun's hands.

Maybe if Taehyun wasn't so blind, his heart doesn't get broken in the end.

"Soobin Hyung, what do you think of me?," Taehyun had asked during one of their dates. Soobin had looked up from his coffee, noting how serious the younger was. The taller couldn't help but smile at Taehyun's face.

"The right one," Soobin had said, making his heart flutter.

In the overwhelming feeling of happiness he had felt, he missed the guilty look flashing across Soobin's face.

The truth came out one night.

Soobin had crawled into his bed during the night, easily entering Taehyun's apartment ad the younger had given him his extra key. Taehyun had been awake, his mind wouldn't let him sleep and he had felt Soobin's presence next to him.

Soobin didn't sleep though, his back turned against Taehyun and a light came from the screen of his smart phone.

Instincts had been one of the reason Taehyun had come this far and tonight, his instincts were screaming at him to pry into Soobin's business. So carefully, he looked over his shoulder and leaned his body upwards to get a better view of what Soobin was doing.

He wished he hadn't listened— because his body slumped back onto the bed and he screwed his eyes shut, willing the image to disappear from his head but it was seared into the back of his mind.

The image of a smiling good looking couple, one so familiar and the other face could only belong to Choi Yeonjun.

Why was Soobin looking at their old picture?

Something shifted that night. Perhaps Soobin had caught him snooping because the older quickly shut off his phone and moved his body to face Taehyun's back. The boy had tried to swallow down his sobs but he knew that his body was trembling from his tears.

The pain was excruciating. His heart in Soobin's hands were gripped and shattered just like that— Taehyun felt Soobin snaking his arms around his waist, bringing the smaller boy in his arms. Soobin did not speak, letting the boy cry his hurt away.

Taehyun should've pushed him away. Throw a tantrum. But he was weak.

He had always been weak for Soobin.

So he let Soobin hold him with the utmost care.

The next morning, Soobin was gone from his life.

Taehyun wishes he could say that he was in a better place. He was, having his best friends to support him through the rough experience but he finds himself searching.

Searching for what? Taehyun isn't so sure. Maybe some sort of a closure? Maybe the source of the closure himself? Soobin had left without looking back and it has been a few months now.

But the closure comes to him one day.

There is an envelope without an address sitting on the piles of his deliveries when he gets home. Taehyun drops the keys into a bowl and locks the door. He squats down and takes all of his mails into his hands. Curiosity reaches its peak as he puts down the other mails and sits down with the address-less envelope on his sofa.

Taehyun mindlessly opens the envelope and takes out the content, which is just a letter with very familiar handwritings. His heart stops at the first sentence of the letter.

Taehyunie.

The tears come before he could properly process what is happening. His hands shake as he takes a deep breath, trying so hard to read through his tears.

I do not know where to start but i'm truly sorry for what i did to you. I truly am.

If you had asked me whether or not if i had come to love you, i could not lie but i have. I had come to love you, but not the way you want me to.

I should've stopped us the moment i realized that but i had always been selfish. You were so good for me and you made me feel safe. I was a fool and i tried so hard to love you the same way but i couldn't.

So i stayed and i kept lying to you. I kept lying to myself.

That night, you made me realize i should stop messing with your head. So i left because you deserved better than only half a heart that i could give you. If i could go back, i'd leave you alone and i won't lie to you. I had never meant to hurt you. You were always better off without me.

But believe me when i say, you were the right person. Still is. You'll always be my biggest what if. Alas, right person wrong timing.

I hope you find the right person for yourself.

Sincerly,

Choi Soobin.

Taehyun's body is shaking from grief as he puts away the letter as if it physically burns him. He brings his knees to his chest, circling his arms around them as he cries. Soobin had lied once again.

There was no such thing as 'right person, wrong timing'. If Taehyun had truly been Soobin's right person, the older would'vefought for him. There is never a 'wrong timing' for the right person. Just cowardice.

And Soobin had been a coward.

So Taehyun cries for the older for the very last time.

They were strangers once.

They're strangers now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments! Follow me on twitter @miintaexty


End file.
